Hidrodinámica
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Desde hace poco, Gin usa la natación como un modo más de mantenerse en forma. Una noche, Sherry decide hacerle una visita. Viñeta GinSherry. Referencias sexuales sutiles. Traducción de "Hydrodynamics".
**DISCLAIMER:** _Detective Conan_ pertenece por entero a **Gosho Aoyama**. Esto es sólo un **trabajo fan sin ánimo de lucro**.

* * *

 **Hidrodinámica**

-Pásate cuando quieras.

¿No habían sido ésas sus palabras exactas?

Sherry apretó las palmas de las manos contra sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados. Tras un breve momento, las dejó caer de nuevo sobre la mesa y parpadeó.

Su cabeza era poco más que un denso caos de datos y fórmulas. En la penumbra del laboratorio, miró la brillante pantalla de ordenador frente a ella y luego el tan familiar teclado. Acabaría por desgastarlo. O lo estamparía contra una pared. Lo que fuera que ocurriera antes.

-¿Pero por qué una piscina pública?

Ante su pregunta, Gin había puesto los ojos en blanco: la había esperado.

-La Organización posee unas destacables instalaciones que seguro te son más que familiares – había añadido ella, bajando la vista hacia su plato medio vacío y volviendo a subirla después. Se reía (aun si normalmente sólo por dentro) de aquellos que sostuvieran que los hombres no sabían cocinar. No conocían a Gin.

-Me… ¿aburren? – había contestado él finalmente, con su ceño dando señas de querer fruncirse-. Conozco tanto las instalaciones como a los que las usan… demasiado bien. Quiero decir, -había añadido- siempre son los mismos. Y siempre son… parte de la Organización. Ya me paso la mayor parte del día rodeado de negro, ¿por qué no buscar un poco de variedad cromática en mi tiempo libre?

Sherry contempló sus propias manos. Igualmente, era demasiado tarde, ¿no? Jueves por la noche… Pero ¿no había dicho él que era cuando normalmente iba a nadar, aun si solo media hora antes de rendirse e ir a casa a descansar? Echó un vistazo al pequeño reloj cuadrado en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Apenas eran las nueve y media.

Qué más daba.

Media hora después, Sherry salió del taxi y entró en el gimnasio, completamente iluminado. Un momento: ¿era un gimnasio o sencillamente unas instalaciones deportivas? La verdad, no lo sabía. No había nadie en el mostrador de la entrada. Aprovechando la oportunidad, lo pasó de largo.

La piscina no estaba exactamente abarrotada, pero sí que había más gente de la que ella había esperado. La recorrió con la vista, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería poder encontrarlo. Pero la suerte (o algo) parecía estar de su parte: de pronto, una figura paró a la mitad de la piscina, miró hacia arriba y la saludó. Reconociendo su piel clara y los ángulos afilados de (lo que podía ver de) la cara de Gin, Sherry le devolvió el saludo y dibujó una breve sonrisa. Gin se ajustó las gafas de bucear y luego siguió nadando.

Antes de poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Sherry se encontró mirándolo fijamente. Los movimientos de su novio eran suaves y seguros, casi hipnóticos; y verlos la relajaba bastante. Brazada tras brazada, el chico atravesó la piscina de punta a punta una y otra vez. Tras un rato cuya duración Sherry no supo medir, Gin paró en un extremo de la piscina y se dispuso a salir del agua.

La chica llegó junto a él justo cuando terminaba de quitarse las gafas. Tenía la piel húmeda, con diminutas gotas de agua aún resplandeciendo aquí y allí. El resto de nadadores, incluyendo los que en esos momentos entraban y salían de la piscina, no parecían prestarle atención o ser conscientes siquiera de su presencia.

-Así que al final te has pasado –apuntó Gin con una de sus sonrisas. El ruido alrededor de los dos casi tapó su voz.

-No podía seguir trabajando –afirmó ella sin dar mucha emoción ni a su expresión ni a su tono-. Y al final sí que nadas de noche.

-Sólo los jueves –contestó él. Con un movimiento fluido de la muñeca izquierda, Gin se quitó el gorro y su larga melena se desparramó, libre, sobre su cabeza, su cuello y sus hombros como una cascada de color rubio ceniza. Siguiendo el movimiento, Sherry dejó vagar la vista por el torso del chico, contemplando su pecho bien definido durante un instante y luego sus firmes abdominales-. Y no todas las semanas. Ésta es más o menos la séptima vez que vengo.

-¿Es sólo algo pasajero? –preguntó ella, sólo medio en broma-. ¿Dejarás de venir después de un tiempo?

-Espero que no –repuso él-. Puede que venga con menos frecuencia, pero espero no dejarlo en un mes y ya está…

Aún echando un vistazo al cuerpo de su novio, Sherry intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse al llegar a una parte determinada del mismo. Ese bañador naranja tan apretado, la verdad, sí que… le quedaba bien.

-¿Tú no?

Levantando de nuevo la vista, los ojos de Sherry por fin se cruzaron con los de Gin. La chica dibujó una sonrisa desafiante y cruzó los brazos delante de la cintura.

-Dependiendo –contestó.

-¿De?

-De si te roba el tiempo que antes invertías en mí –argumentó-. Llevado al extremo, tendrías que elegir: o la natación o yo. Pero no creo que lleguemos a enfrentarnos a eso.

-¿Quién dice que no?

-Yo.

Tras mantenerle la mirada en silencio durante un rato, Gin se rió y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Ah, sí? –murmuró, echando un vistazo a su alrededor como esperando que alguien llegara y hablara a su favor. Después se giró de nuevo hacia Sherry y dio una rápida sacudida con la cabeza. Su melena rubio ceniza se agitó en el aire un momento, sólo para volver en cuestión de segundos a reposar contra la espalda del chico-. Vámonos, ¿te parece? Debería ducharme.

En el más absoluto de los silencios, Sherry dejó caer los brazos y echó a andar al lado de Gin. Nadie que estuviera en el agua ni cerca de ella pareció aún notar a la pareja que caminaba tranquilamente por el borde de la piscina y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no subía un fic **en español**? ¡Más de un año, según parece! ¡Demasiado tiempo! Casi no parece que sea mi lengua materna... Para bien o para mal, además, este fic que publico aquí es la **traducción de un fic escrito originalmente en inglés** ( _Hydrodynamics_ ). Teniendo ése ya escrito, no me quitaba de la cabeza la idea de intentar traducirlo, así que me propuse algo: hacerlo y **publicar ambas versiones, en español y en inglés, a la vez**. Esto, obviamente, lo retrasó todo; valga como dato que **he tardado más de un mes en sacar tiempo para traducir el fic** , más un par de días para revisar y por último el trabajo de escribir las notas de la autora y todo lo relacionado con subir el fic.

Si alguien lee ambas versiones, en inglés y en español, se dará cuenta de que hay algunas diferencias, de que en algunos casos la traducción es más literaria que literal. La razón es algo que también notaréis: que **no se me da muy bien traducir** , principalmente porque **siempre dudo si debo hacerlo de manera más literal o más literaria.** En especial me cuesta traducir **mis propios textos** , quizá porque soy plenamente consciente de todos los matices detrás de cada palabra, de todas las connotaciones que me hicieron decidirme por cada una. Tengo además muy poca práctica. **¡Recibiré con los brazos abiertos todos los consejos que podáis darme!**

 **Si encontráis algún tipo de error, no dudéis en decírmelo**. ¡Os lo agradeceré! Con vuestra ayuda podré escribir un poco mejor cada día.

Sin mucho más que decir, me despido. **¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

 **¡Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!**

Sherry F.


End file.
